chapter 574
by LunaticV
Summary: a little rant when i was reading this chapter. better don't read, not even sure i can post it. mention of ZoSan. spoiler chap 574. don't review if u aren't supportive of me.


**Something I'm dying to write after reading the manga chapter 574.**

**There are grammar/spelling/expression mistakes, but I don't give a damn right now. I'm having a ****break down****, just so u know. I don't even care even if it's not qualified to be posted.**

**Ace is like, my second fave character after Zoro…**

-ToT-

Light was blaring from the only source of light in the darkened room: her computer screen. For her, life was good at that moment. No nagging parents, good access to internet and all of its heavenly manga, anime, fanfictions and doujinshi of her favorite manga/anime: One Piece.

When she was reading a particularly steamy ZoSan scene, she got an instant message. Little did she know, that little message would show her doom.

(V= me, X= friend)

_X V, Ace died…._

_X TT_

_V The hell?_

_V There's an update?_

_V Shouldn't it be on Friday?_

_X Just seen it._

_V Serious?_

_V Aw, man…_

_X Go and read it urself_

With heavy unease –and lots of hope that things will turn out alright-, she began to open the manga site.

--One Piece 574 page 01--

She read the chapter title

The death of Portgas D. Ace

_Death? __**DEATH?**_

Even so, she refused to believe and still hoped.

-ToT-

Page 04,_ the damned Akainu wanted to finish Ace off, completely._

_She was seriously hoping that Luffy, driven by his will to protect, will stop the bastard and kill him. But Jimbei did, thank god!_

She had begun sniffing a little.

-ToT-

Page 05, _another marine dog stopped Garp (can't remember name)_

_Read the next column… oh, the __dog__'s name was Sengoku._

She got kind of happy to hear Garp's words. Apparently, Garp really did love them, even wanted to kill his grandson's murd- no, attacker.

-ToT-

Page 08, _Ace fell on to Luffy, drenched in blood, saying sorry that he didn't let Luffy save him properly_.

She began sobbing for real.

-ToT-

Page 09, _"… no good!!!... can tell…own end has come…"_

"…_burned… insides… not coming back…"_

His own end? Not…coming back? NOT COMING BACK!?

She began wailing, not caring if her guardian/ anyone heard her.

Page 16, Ace's vivre card was no more.

-ToT-

Then, she just cried uncontrollably, hands shaking for the rest of the chapter, trying to call her sister so that she could cry and whine at her. (Turned out she was still at school, damn)

-ToT-

Page 17, _Even Garp was crying…_

_Couldn't help but think that Luffy's face was weird, though…_

Another IM from her friend.

Her hands were trembling, she had to retype a few times before managing to type comprehensible words.

X Dead, rite?

X Dead???

X Dead??

V Leave me alone

V for the next hour

X rite???

X must be crying

V B grateful I'm not calling u

V Calling my sis to cry

X Bye

X Happy crying

V Damn u

For your information, never before she used the word 'damn' to her friends. She was also upset that her friend didn't sound sad or sympathetic at all.

_How could it be!?_

_How could Oda kill ace!?_

_How could he!?_

_Nooo!_

_Acee~~~~….._

*sobs*wails*sobs*

After a good 20 minutes of weeping and whining to whoever was willing to hear her, she began to calm down.

Then, she started to think...

Maybe… maybe she could go to Oda, corner him, and make him change the story line?

Maybe she could make him write that it had been a dream or a mistake.

Or, the least she could get was make Oda write special yaoi editions just for her?

So, she packed her things, some long swords, bombs, gasoline, flamethrower, poisons, guns and whatever other dangerous stuffs, and smuggled herself on a plane to Japan (or wherever Eichiro Oda is now)

-ToT-

**That really happened except the last part. Well, u see, I've gone mad with those few last lines. *sigh***

**Eh? I was planning to write in first person view, but only realized I did the 3****rd**** person view when I was already halfway. Too used to it, I guess.**

**I was having a bad headache from crying when writing this.**

**I'm calm now, just wanted to get it out of my system.**

**I'm currently looking for ideas to revive Ace… at least he can still live in the fanfic, rite?**

**Still mourning and hating E. Oda (temporarily, surely no one can hate the god/father/creator of OP).**

-ToT-

**Some questions:**

**Page 10: what did Ace mean by 'Sabo' thing?**

**Page 11: who's Dadan?**

**I still can't accept it…**

**Seriously, how could Oda kill Ace….**

**Ace….. **


End file.
